Sweet Dreams
by xKISMETx
Summary: Obedient, cute, adoring henchman. Possessive, passive, emotionless boss. A very bad combination. It all depends on the perspective. (2p!Spamano *SHOTA* It didn't exist, until now. De nada. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mami! ))


Lovino hummed to himself as he chewed his bubblegum, kicking his feet back and forth. laying on the ground of señor Spain's house for a break. He didn't mind the shirt dress he was forced into wearing, he actually proffered it, he smiled to himself, as he finished painting his last nail black. "Hmm~ "

Antonio slammed the door open, the shock reverberating through the house. He walked forward, maria propped comfortably on his shoulder, doused in as much blood as he was. He had just returned from a heavy torture session with the dirty heathens who called themselves priests. Humans were disgusting. Somehow the torture had turned into an execution. He did so love their screams. Lovino's blonde head perked up at the sudden noise that distracted him from his time. He puffed his cheek slightly in annoyance but then remembered that Spain was supposed to be coming home today. His frown twitched into a demonic smirk and the petite Italian flattened his dress. "Señor España is home~" He hummed to himself and made his way down the stairs.

Antonio dropped Maria from his shoulder, letting it slide down to lean against the wall. He kicked off his shoes and slipped out of the blood soaked coat, letting it pool on the ground. One of his toys would pick it up later. He brought a wrist to his mouth and licked the blood from his hand. _Delicious._ Emotionless maroon eyes trailed the room, waiting for one of said toys to greet him, mostly for his entertainment. He liked watching the human's faces light up in horror upon his arrival. Such beautiful fear.

He blew a decent bubble as he descended the stairs, his bored violet eyes trailing the enormous house he and some others lived in. Lovino's short dress wafted along with his movements, he quite enjoyed the outfits his boss put him in. He blinked upon seeing the tall man at the door, and immediately his eyes were drawn to the amount of blood he was tracking into the house. A tiny smirk played his lips just imagining the people the sweet crimson liquid came from...and how it was taken from them. He licked his lips almost hypnotically. Antonio's eyes drifted lazily to meet Lovino's before moving down his form, inspecting his attire. He grunted in approval and gave the boy a darkened look, expectant. Lovino knew what he wanted and he hopped from the last step onto the ground. " Hola Señor España~...*he purred solomnly and tugged his dress up a tad, an almost fleeting look in his eyes as he curtsied. His Spanish was definitely improving and he knew how much Spagna loved Spanish, that being his key reason in learning.

Spain nodded in greeting, his hand going out to pat the boy on the head. So obedient, his hand trailed through the soft blonde locks, mating them with blood. " Bueno.."

The one word was enough to make Lovino shudder. His voice was pure sex; the Spanish lilt hypnotic.

"Hmm..." He hummed in response, the mere scent of him mixed with the faint tint of blood in his hair coaxed his eyes to meet Antonio's. He was so tall and strong, Lovino's eyes mirrored that of a faithful servant...or was it toy? He didn't know, and frankly didn't give a damn.

Lovino blinked and watched him, running a hand through his hair he caught some of the blood and sighed contently. He blew another bubble before taking his gum out and sticking it under the railing. Lovino skipped up the stairs and back to his room. Antonio shot a look over his shoulder to ensure Lovino wasn't trying to climb into his shower again and began striping. He turned on the shower and climbed inside, watching the red water droplets run down his body, a current of them covering him as the sweet substance was washed from him. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He'd miss it.

Lovino clicked his tongue in boredom, sitting on his bed playing with one of his dolls. His eyebrows rose at hearing the water of the shower through the walls of the almost empty house and he smiled to himself. "I haven't had a shower since yesterday~.." He mused to the doll as he braided it's hair. He slipped down from his bed and made his way leisurely to Antonio's room. Quietly, the Italian crept into the bathroom, making sure he wasn't heard.

Antonio ran his shampoo doused hands through his hair, scrapping at his scalp. Human blood was nice but it always smelt so horrible. He tipped his head back, letting the water wash away the mess of suds. Lovino closed the door as quietly as he could and walked into the bathroom, steam just building on the mirrors. His eyes trailed to the blurred figure of Antonio in the shower and he smiled to himself, his body made Lovino feel funny. He blinked and started to slip the sleeves of the dress off.

Antonio lathered the cloth in is hand, running it smoothly over his torso. Light scars littered his chest and back. He could name every one and smirked at the memories. If ever he bled, you could be certain that he wanted it. The cloth was set aside as he moved on to wash the conditioner from his hair. Lovino successfully dropped the dress to the ground with a light thud. Lovino sighed as he smelt the aromas of the shower, _Antonio_. He moved his hand to the bow in his hair and removed it gently, placing it on top of his dress, only in little white panties. He walked over to where the shower was and blinked, starting to slowly tug his panties. He liked them. The way the soft silky fabric rubbed against him was wonderful, and made him feel so _dirty_. " España..." He called quietly. Spain froze at the soft voice, blinking slowly. That sneaky..He narrowed his eyes and growled lowly, his throat vibrating with the sound. "Que?" The tone of his voice excited the Italian and he moved closer to the shower. "I need to take a shower..." He lulled, stopping in front of it and slowly tugging his panties down.

Spain opened the shower door to glare down at Lovino properly. He couldn't have waited? "...Use your own." His voice was low and passive. _How sexy_~ Lovino smirked slightly but hid it well, he tilted his head and pouted. "Does boss not want to take a shower with Lovino? " He asked, playing the innocent card. He mentally sighed, why did the bastard have to be so hard assed? (Not that he was complaining.) Spain stared down at Lovino disbelievingly. He acted so innocent but his eyes said something else..What was the worst that could happen? He stepped aside, a silent invitation. Lovino's eyes brightened for a moment as he walked into the shower. The hot water pelted his back softly as he looked to his feet, watching the blood from his hair trickle down his body and down the drain. He was surprised he let the blood stay there that long, it went horrible with the tone of his hair.

Spain looked down at the naked boy and growled lowly. He was supposed to be looking at him, not his feet. "Come here." He ordered calmly, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Lovino blinked and glanced up to him, the look in his eyes drawing him in. "Si." He replied solomnly and walked closer to him, watching him. Spain opened his arms slightly, tipping his head to the side. Soaked dark locks fell into his eyes and he smirked. _Such a good toy_..

Lovino smiled inside, he knew Spain couldn't resist him. The Italian loved the way Spain's hair fell when wet, the dark locks shadowing wide crazed violet orbs. Saying nothing, Lovino walked into Spain's open arms.

Spain wrapped his arms around Lovino, covering him and draging him closer. _His_. Lovino was his. No one else's. He ran his fingers through the dripping blonde locks and growled lowly. "Don't climb into any other's shower." It was a warning. Children had to be taught.

Lovino's eyes widened slightly and he nodded, smirking to himself. "Of course..." He replied, closing his eyes partially at Antonio's strong fingers in his hair. He brought his hands up to wrap around Spain, although he couldn't wrap around all the way. He loved feeling like he was useful, he was such a good boy. Spain's limp dick brushed against his abdomen. Oh _temptation_..

Spain picked Lovino up, holding him to his chest and pressing his forehead to the others. Lovino was his favourite toy. So devious. Blood excited him almost as much as it did himself. He glared into Lovino's violet orbs. Lovino's breath hitched lightly as he was pressed closer to Antonio. His eyes were an endless maroon, deep with so many deaths. He blinked slowly, staring back to him and a small smirk twitched his lips. He tried so hard to keep it in. Antonio was so dark and mysterious. He couldn't get enough. The Spaniard's strong arms had him mewling like a kitten.

Spain tilted his head to nip Lovino's bottom lip, drawing a drop of blood that he happily licked away. The metallic taste washed over his mouth and he smiled. He dipped his head to bite into Lovino's neck, quickly licking away the blood that seeped out. It tasted sweet and rusty, it was wonderful, and he wanted more. Lovino's eyes widened and he moaned, there it was, this is what he wanted. Lifting his hands to Antonio's hair, his fingers found refuge in the wet locks as he tilted his neck for Antonio. "Hmm~..." He found pleasure in pain, was that reasonable? No, it was rational, the was no such thing as love with this, not that Lovino believed in it anyway.

Antonio sucked on Lovino's neck, marking him. He pulled away and smiled at it. His entire body would be covered in similar ones soon enough. Everyone would know who he belonged to. They wouldn't dare touching him. He brought two fingers to Lovino's entrance and forced his way in, the water acting as a form of lubricant, not that he cared. He wanted Lovino to scream. He wanted him to writhe in pain and pleasure, knowing _he_ was the only one that could make him fell that way. He slowly began pumping his fingers, scissoring them. And if anyone so much as _looked_ at Lovino in a way he didn't like..He curled his fingers inside of him suddenly.

Lovino's neck thrummed at the new hicky, his heart fluttered at the feeling of being marked. He didn't mind that Antonio used him, it brought pleasure to Lovino as much as it did Antonio. He especially enjoyed the way Antonio would get so protective of him, he moaned just thinking about the Spaniard slashing into someone for his sake. "A-Ahh...!" Lovino's eyes widened and he arched his back at the familiar sting of Antonio's fingers. He felt himself getting hard and he moved his hips, wanting more of the burning, he wanted it. He cried out as Antonio curled his fingers, his nails finding Spain's back roughly.

Antonio forced another finger into Lovino, smiling as he at the cry of pain. Beautiful. The way his face contorted was breathtaking. He slammed his mouth onto Lovino's and shoved his tongue inside, not waiting for permission. His tongue scoured Lovino's mouth, exploring every crevice. His tongue ran along the inside of Lovino's teeth and tangled around the other's smaller muscle. His finger's pumped into him harshly. He wanted inside. _Now._

Lovino felt tears brimming in his eyes at the pain, the sweet sting of Antonio's fingers. He yearned for it, almost like being addicted. He squirmed and moved his tongue against Antonio's intensity. He whimpered into the kiss pulling on his hair as he forced his mouth apart from Spain's. He breathed heavily and looked to him. "P-put it I-in...already.." He panted hotly and moved his hips wantonly.

"AH...!" Lovino screamed out at the pain, his body telling him that he wanted more, needed more. Lovino was frozen for a moment, eyes wide at the sheer hurt, the feeling of Antonio inside of him was amazing. He cried out for more, gripping at his back, digging his nails in and drawing some blood. He threw his head back and moaned loudly in pure bliss. Antonio pressed Lovino into the wall, thrusting into him with reckless abandon. The screams, Dios the screams. The humans downstairs could hear him, no doubt. Bueno, let them hear. He would fuck Lovino in front of them f it wasn't for the way his stomach twisted at the thought of another seeing this side of him. No. Then he'd have to rip out their eyes. His thrusts became angry as he pressed his mouth to Lovino's once more, drawing his tongue out. He let out a heady moan.

Pants and growls filled the room as skin slapped skin.

Antonio hummed in approval, rocking his hips with each thrust into Lovino's tight heat. It was amazing, he bit Lovino's tongue, nearly groaning as the blood washed against his own. His favorite toy. Antonio felt a ball of heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. The heady gasps of pain and pleasure urged him on, his hips flying violently into the Italian. "_Mine_." He panted, finger's digging into Lovino's hips. Lovino couldn't take it anymore, the amount of tension growing in him was too great. He groaned against Antonio's thrusts and ran his tongue across the roof of the other's mouth, his blood mixed with the taste of Antonio making him go wild. Lovino would admit it, he loved sex. And Antonio was the only one to satisfy him. He yelped and threw his head back as he came hard onto their chests, back arched and twitching in ecstasy as he rode out his orgasm with a heated moan. Antonio came into Lovino with a thrust, releasing against his prostate. He groaned , his orgasm intensifying as the others clenched around him. Hot, bloody, wild, sex. That's what this was and he wouldn't have it any other way. He bit into the skin above Lovino's collar bone, moaning as the blood washed onto his tongue. His toy. His lover. His Lovino. _Te amo_. He'd never say it aloud, or even hint t it, but it was true. He believed in love, but his was selfish.

Lovino moaned and gasped as Antonio came inside of him sending another wave of bliss to crash down on him. He bit his lip, drawing more blood from his bruised skin as Antonio worked on his collar bone. He was, and would forever be, Antonio's. He figured as much that the other knew this already. He wasn't even sure if it was love or not, not that he knew what the word meant anyway. Lovino came back from his climax and slumped against Antonio with the water spraying on them with a thud. "H-hn..."

Antonio pulled his bloodied lips from Lovino's skin, moving his face to hover in front of the other's. "Say it." He ordered huskily, his eyes hazy. Lovino caught his breath and looked to Antonio with teary eyes from the amount he held out today."T-Ti amo..." His cheeks were flushed and hot, his body strewn with markings. Antonio brushed his lips across Lovino's forehead in approval, leaving a crimson tail that was soon washed away. "Bueno." He slid open the shower door, holding Lovino with on hand and stepped out after turning the water off. He exited his bathroom and carried Lovino to the bed, laying down with him. He refused to pull out. Lovino was warm and tight and most importantly, his. He couldn't stress that enough. He buried his face into Lovino's hair silently.

Lovino snuggled his face into the crook of Antonio's neck his breath hitching at the feeling of Antonio still inside. He closed he eyes partially, staring at his neck, wondering what the strange feeling was whenever he told Antonio that he loved him. Did he love him? He would need to know what love was in order to answer that...instead he just placed a soft kiss to Antonio's neck biting it gently. He sighed contently.

. . . .

Antonio blinked once. Had Lovino just marked _him_? He growled in approval and pulled out of him, pushing the other away. He didn't 'cuddle'. He scowled at the thought.

Lovino moaned quietly and puffed his cheek out stubbornly looking to him, Lovino on the other hand was very touchy feely. He knew if he pushed the thought he'd get him angry, not that it wouldn't amuse him, he was just fucking exhausted. The Spaniard glared across the sheets at Lovino, daring him to try something. Lovino could be as obedient as a slave one moment and a stubborn ass the next. Dirty Maroon eyes searched violet for some sign of resistance, untrusting.

Lovino looked back to him, blinking slowly. He was probably the only one able to take on Antonio's glare, others would cower away, Lovino found it appealing. It suited him, and Lovino liked it. Yawning suddenly, the Italian gave up on the stare down and flopped over in the other direction.

. . . . .

Antonio smiled when Lovino turned way and for once there wasn't blood lust in his eyes. They were just his. He flipped over as Lovino had and faced the wall, closing his eyes. He moved his body closer to Lovino's, there backs brushing. That was as much of a hug he would initiate. Lovino smirked to himself lightly, his eyes softening in a way. He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, he noticed a chipped nail and decided he would fix it tomorrow. He fell into a deep sleep, thinking of Antonio. Antonio drifted off slowly, sleep creeping in on him. Visions of battles and gushing blood feeling his dreams.

He would sleep well tonight.


End file.
